


Primal Instinct

by NocturnalHare



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Eggs, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nesting, Nests, Paternal Instinct, Red is soft and Blue is a good provider, Rock Eggs, Romantic Fluff, Soft but literally, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalHare/pseuds/NocturnalHare
Summary: Red may have a bit of a nesting problem, but Blue doesn't mind it at all.





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing another CherryBerry fueled by my friends? When have I not.
> 
> Welcome to the Fluff Zone. Have a few Tums because you WILL be getting heartburn. Might want to schedule that dentist's appointment too.

“Red? Red I’m back!” Blue had just returned home after a few errands, closing the door secure behind him before he strode into the kitchen to set down his bag of groceries. He looked around as he moved, a bit surprised to not see Red on the couch like he typically was when Blue got home.

“Red!” Not hearing any reply Blue hummed and put a hand on his cheek as he thought. “Did he go to Grillby’s while I was gone? No, no, he would have texted me if it was that..” Thinking for a few more moments, Blue’s eye lights suddenly sparkled before he patted his cheek as if trying to wake himself up. “Oh, he's probably just asleep upstairs! I should have gotten that the first time, how silly of me!” 

With his pride in his deduction skills restored, Blue made his way up to their shared bedroom upstairs, hoping that Red was just in there asleep. He knocked on the door just in case. “Reeed?” He called out, dragging out their name. “Sorry if I woke you up! May I come in?” Blue asked. He didn’t hear Red verbally reply but he did hear some shuffling before he heard a distinctive and gruff grunt of what he can only assume was of approval. “Alright! I’m coming in then!” 

Blue was surprised when it took more force than usual to open up the old door. That is until he saw exactly why it seemed the door was getting sticky again.The floor, and really what seemed to be the entire room, was covered in blankets and quilts and pillows. Blue could hardly even recognize the room! Did they even have this many blankets in the house? Last time Blue had checked they only had about two or three quilts in the house for when it got really cold in winter. But he could see about ten that he didn’t recognize and who knows how many more were hidden under other blankets and pillows. He also couldn’t see Red in the mess lumps and fluff but he could definitely hear something. It sounded a lot like a car engine, or maybe thunder? 

“Uhm, Red?” Blue called out as he carefully stepped into the soft wonderland, clicking the door closed behind him. At the close of the door and the callout, the rumbling Blue had been hearing lifted into a tone of recognition and a lump on what Blue thought was where the bed should be shuffled and shifted before it grew taller and the blanket slipped, revealing just Red’s head and part of his shoulders as he looked towards Blue. So that’s where the noise was coming from. “Red are you purring?” Blue asked as he made his way over to Red.

“Hmm.. Maybe,” Red replied as he curled around another solid lump nearby, his purring picking up a bit as he made sure whatever it was, was still secure. He looked up towards Blue as he seemingly met his standards of care. “In, gotta help keep warm, keep safe,” he muttered, rubbing his face into the blanket halfway through with heavy gruff purring.

“Safe? Keep what safe?” Blue asked as he joined Red on the bed. The larger quickly pulled Blue down with him, an arm secure around them before he pulled up the blanket surrounding the lump. Under the blanket was a rounded stone, a deep burgundy in color with crackles of blue and white throughout it.

“Gotta protect the egg. Keepin it warm n’ safe like y’should,” Red replied as he bumped his skull carefully against the stone, making it rock back and forth a little in its fluffy protection. Blue in response trilled something high and happy as he pressed his skull up against Red’s chin and jaw before taking his hands to keep Red’s cheeks. 

“Oh you found a new egg! No wonder this place looks like a protective parent’s daydream!” Blue giggled as the dots connected clearly in his head. “You’re doing wonderfully sweetheart, the safest egg under and above ground,” he chirped as he rubbed his nasal ridge against Red’s cheek. Red was equally pleased, his purring bottoming out deep and heavy as he curled further towards Blue, pressing his face against theirs.

“Yes, safest and warmest, best protection,” Red mused back with a few chuffs of glee at the praise he receives. 

“Absolutely. You’re doing great. But have you had anything to eat while I was gone cherry bomb?” Blue asked, sitting up a little and taking Red up with him by association. Or really the fact that Red was still wrapped around him.

“Mmm, nooo,” Red drawled out after a moment or two. “Had’ta protect egg, keep it safe and warm. No time to go downstairs.”

“Red you gotta have something to eat. Do you want me to make you something?”

Red’s purring got impossibly louder as he looked up at Blue, his eye lights bright and wide and a little bit hazy around the edges. “ _Provider_.”

Blue giggled as Red pressed his skull up against his jaw, the larger’s purring rumbling through his bones. “Okay! Okay! I’ll take that as a yes! Calm down a little, I can’t get you anything if you’re latched onto me Red!” Blue weakly protested as Red just tried to curl closer and nuzzle into the smaller skeleton. 

“Mm, perfect provider, ‘m lucky, very lucky to have best provider,” he mused with his affections in earnest. 

“Mwehehe! I get it! I get it! I’d be an even better one if you actually let me get you some food!” Blue exclaimed with a wide grin and starry eye lights as he tried pushing Red away. Red whined and just pressed himself closer before letting go and curling around his egg instead. 

“Fiiiine. Just don’t be gone for too long,” Red muttered as he shuffled further into the nest of blankets, carefully pulling his stone egg to his chest, his claws hardly getting a moment to graze the surface.

“I’ll try to be but I make no promises,” Blue replied as he brought a hand back to Red’s cheek and pressed a skeletal kiss to Red’s skull.

-

Blue had hardly taken anytime in not only making something substantial for his partner, but also putting away the groceries he had bought. Red was just as happy when Blue came in with food as when Blue had come in the first time. He’d happily sat up, putting his egg in his lap with a few dozen folds of blankets as Blue came over to hand out the food. Blue had been lenient in letting Red eat on the bed but refused to be lenient on keeping dishes in the bedroom. Blue had made quick work of cleaning the dishes and putting them away, but when he returned Red was already curled up under a plethora of blankets with the egg up against his slowly rising and falling chest, Red’s shark teeth slightly parted but a safe distance from the egg’s surface. 

Quietly, Blue made his way through the sea of fabric to curl up with Red, the egg in between them and Blue facing his partner. Red’s purrs had been quieter but at Blue’s arrival they picked up a little as he curled towards him subconsciously. Blue trilled happily, but quietly, as he rested his forehead against Red’s and slung his arm over their side.

Before long they were both in a deep sleep curled around each other and the egg safe between their chests.


End file.
